


Something Unexpected

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Jack, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Endings, Intense, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nervousness, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Roughness, Sub Mark, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Jack and Mark have been a couple for a while now, but they've never gone all the way. (lol reference)Everyone, including Jack, assumes that Mark would be dominant in that type of situation, but he soon learns that the truth is exactly the opposite.





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally posted to my Wattpad in June. I edited it a little since then though.

They're kissing with enthusiasm. They smile against each other's lips, and Jack giggles. He has his hands pressed to Mark's chest. Mark's hands are at Jack's waist. They've made out like this before, but they've never gone any further than that. Something always gets in the way; be it work, their separate schedules, roommates, or literally anything else. Only now, they're completely and utterly alone in Jack's living room, sharing their space, kissing, touching. Nothing is stopping them this time, but before they can go all the way, Mark must tell Jack something. This something might change things a little- or a lot.

As they break away for air, they press their foreheads together. Both of their chests are heaving.

Mark's breath is hot on Jack's neck when he whispers his name.

Jack's long eyelashes are casting shadows across his cheeks. "Yeah?" he gazes longingly at the man in front of him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Mark fumbles for the right words. He reaches out to stroke Jack's hair. "I'm gonna say something, and it might sound kinda weird. Just... don't make a big deal about it, okay?"

"Hmm..." Jack just closes his eyes and hums in agreement. "Okay."

Mark draws in a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me."

Jack's eyes snap open. "What?" he gasps, clearly in shock.

Mark sighs and shakes his head. This is exactly what he thought would happen.

Jack pulls himself back to make eye contact. "Do you mean-"

"Yes, Jack. I want to bottom." his voice is so serious, he didn't think he'd ever have to use this tone with Jack. It's unnerving.

The Irishman's arms stiffen. "Wow, okay. Y-you're a bottom? You don't seem like- I always thought-"

"Everyone thinks that." grumbles Mark, as he rubs at the back his neck.

"Well, shit." Jack slumps back into the couch. He looks like he's trying to process something unfathomable.

This reaction worries Mark a bit. "So, like, does that put you off?"

At that, Jack raises his eyebrows. "A'course not." he pulls Mark closer and gives him a reassuring kiss. "I just didn't expect it is all."

"So, you'd do it?"

"Yeah, I would. 'N since we're bein' honest here, I actually... always imagined it that way."

"What _way?_ " Mark feigns innocence.

Jack rolls his eyes. He shoves Mark back. "You know!" he laughs, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Mark's heart thrums in his chest when Jack pushes him. It's kind of forceful, and he enjoys that a little too much. "If you can't talk about what you want, should we even be doing this?" Mark asks, and suddenly he's a little worried.

"Shit, you're right." Jack replies. "I might as well tell ya everythin' then, right?"

" _Everything_?" he's blushing.

The green-haired man's got that smug grin of his plastered on his face. "Well, I do think about fuckin' you, if that's what ya mean."

"Is that all?"

"No, there's other stuff." Jack affirms. "I want ta fuck you, ta suck your dick, for you ta suck my dick... things like that."

"Mmm..." Now Mark is _really_ red. He's getting aroused just thinking about the things Jack is suggesting.

"I wanna bury my cock in your ass, 'n have ya ride me. I wanna cum inside you..." Jack is getting really into the dirty talk, and he just keeps spouting it off. "I want ta watch you jerk yourself off, and hear you moan my name, and... see you cum."

Mark is thoroughly flushed at this point, but he wants to make sure Jack can really carry out all the claims he's making, so he asks his next question. "So, you’re a _dominant_ person?"

"I could go either way, but I'd totally dominate you." Jack smirks as he pushes Mark back and climbs on top of him. He attacks Mark's lips with his own, his hands pushing him further into the cushions.

Jack being rough like that is really hot, and Mark is starting to get hard. "Holy shit."

"What, you asked."

"Wow. You don't seem like you would be so—”

"What?" Jack inquires, tilting his head to one side.

"I don't know. I didn't think you'd be able to push me so easily..."

Jack scoffs. "Please, you're makin' it easy. I know you want me bad." he shifts his hips a little, rubbing against Mark.

Mark lets out a tiny gasp, then laughs breathlessly. "D-do not..." the American has a lot of pride, but it's clear that he's already starting to melt underneath the Irishman.

"Oh, no?" Jack rolls his hips once more, teasing the man under him. He smiles to himself when Mark closes his eyes and bucks up, trying to increase their friction.

"Jack, please." he whimpers.

"Please, what?" Jack stops moving and firmly holds down Mark's hips to keep him from resuming the grinding motions himself.

Mark whines at the loss, trying desperately, but failing to maintain the contact.

"So eager," Jack muses. "Tell me what you want, Merk."

Mark grumbles inwardly, but he knows he can't fight this. He won't get anything if he doesn't say so. He gives in and admits to what his body is begging for. "I want _you_ , Jack. Please, I _need_ you."

Jack rewards him by rolling his hips again, and leans down to kiss him heatedly. He reaches a hand past the waistband of Mark's pants and begins to palm at the other man through his boxers. He circles his thumb around the head and Mark moans into his mouth.

"Fuck." Mark clutches tightly to the front of Jack's shirt. He turns his head away, breaking their kiss and breathing heavily. "If you do that, I'm g-gonna cum in my pants..."

Jack giggles. "You're so sensitive."

Mark huffs angrily, but has a hard time forming his words. "Sh-shut up!"

Then Jack actually laughs. "Okay, okay. Let's get you out of your pants then."

"Yes, please. This kinda hurts." The outline of Mark's cock can be seen through the material, and it does indeed look painfully confined.

Jack helps Mark pull off his pants and underwear, and then he sits up and wiggles out of his own pants. Once that's done, he proceeds to take both their shirts off too. He continues kissing Mark's lips and his neck, running his hands down his sides.

Mark is practically writhing at his touch already, but he wants so much more. He wants to be touched more.

It's as if Jack can hear his thoughts, because right after, he licks his palm and grabs Mark's length, starting to pump it in his fist.

Mark is caught a little off guard, but Jack's hand stroking his bare cock feels unreal, and so unbelievably satisfying. "Shit!" he arches his back, letting out low moans with each movement of Jack's hand.

"Do ya like this?" Jack asks, looking him right in the eyes.

Mark is so lost in the good feelings, he can barely respond. "Y-yes. Fuck, yes. S-so good." he stutters as he tries to hold on. Having someone else touching him like this is out of the ordinary, and that thought alone sends his mind reeling. His rock-hard cock twitches at the pleasure and he can feel precum leaking out.

"Look at ya, a big tough guy, fallin' apart by my hand." teases the Irishman, his accent thick with apparent lust.

The older man can't even bring himself to object against the teasing words. He just moans out in defeat.

Jack speeds up his strokes and Mark all but cries.

"Ahh... J-Jack... I'm close..." he whines.

Jack leans in closer to his lover, swiping his thumb over the tip of Mark's cock, like he did before. This time though, there's no fabric separating them.

Mark can definitely feel the difference. It's so good, and so much better than jerking himself off. He knows he won't be able to contain himself much longer.

Jack pumps a few more times, before teasing the tip again. "Cum for me, Merk." he urges. "I wanna see it. I wanna see ya cum."

"Fuck! Ah~ Jack!" Jack's thumb, slick with precum, rubs rapidly over his slit a few more times before Mark is hit with a wave of immense pleasure. "Ah!" he moans as his hips buck upwards. His whole body spasms and he cums hard. His cock twitches and spurts strands of white onto his stomach and Jack's hand. His breaths are shallow as he comes down from the high, still clinging to the couch cushions.

When Mark is too sensitive to touch anymore, Jack lets go. "Good?" he uses his other hand to brush Mark's hair out of his eyes and plants a kiss on his forehead. "That seemed pretty intense."

Mark only nods.

"Are ya gonna be okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Jack suddenly stands. "Hold on, I'll be right back." he disappears into his room.

Mark whimpers when Jack's presence leaves him. He wants to be held right now, but instead he feels cold. "Jack...?"

Jack returns a minute later, with a box of tissues and a small tube of lube. He sets them both on the coffee table.

Mark sighs with relief when Jack is back in his sight.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." the green-haired man soothes, returning to the couch. He uses a tissue to wipe off Mark's stomach. "You didn't really think I was gonna leave ya alone, did ya?"

Mark just sits up and leans into him, breathing in his comforting scent.

Jack rubs his partners back to console him. "Was that too much? We don't 'ave ta do anythin' else t'night, if you're too tired." he offers, his fingers carding through Mark's hair.

Mark perks up. "No, I want to keep going. I just- need a minute."

"That must'a been one hell of an orgasm, yeah?" chuckles Jack.

"Oh, it was." Mark agrees, blushing. "I don't think I've ever cum that hard in my life."

"Well, there's more where that came from." Jack smiles. "Unless you're spent?"

"No way!" Mark's energy seems to be regenerating quickly. "You bet your ass, I've got more in me than that!"

"Bet _my_ ass? If I recall correctly, it's _your_ ass that's gettin' pounded t'night!"

They both laugh, but Mark's tapers off into something a little more nervous, and Jack notices.

"Sorry, that sounded... bad." he apologizes.

"Yeah... It's kind of daunting, y'know?"

"Are ya havin' second thoughts?" says Jack, in his concerned tone. "Because it's okay if ya are. We don't 'ave ta do this right now-"

Mark cuts Jack off by pulling him into another kiss. "No, we've waited long enough. I need this."

Jack looks back, breathless. "Okay, yeah." he chuckles, then sighs. "So, do ya wanna prep yourself, or do ya want me to do it?"

"Hmm..." Mark looks thoughtful, and his brain surges at the idea of Jack's fingers inside him. "Mmm, you." he hums. He feels himself starting to get hard again.

Jack pushes Mark back into the couch and spreads his legs further apart. He grabs the lube and coats his fingers. He circles the rim of Mark's hole, prodding a bit, but not going all the way in yet. "Ready?" he asks.

Mark squirms slightly as he feels the cold lubricant touch his ass, but he couldn't care less, he just wants this to happen already. "Yes, please."

Jack eases a single finger into him and Mark keens, throwing his head back, letting his mouth hang open. He yelps sharply, mostly due to the temperature difference.

Jack pushes the digit in and out a bit before adding another, slowly beginning to scissor his fingers, and stretch Mark a little.

"Ugh... Fuck." The American winces.

"Am I hurtin' you?"

"No, just burns a little."

"Just let me know if ya wanna stop, okay?" Jack's fingers start to curl up, searching for Mark's sweet spot. He pushes experimentally at different angles until he finally finds it, and Mark cries out.

"Fuck! Shit! Ah... right there! Fuck!"

Jack grins from ear to ear as he plunges his fingers in and out, going back to hit that spot with every thrust of his hand. "You're bein' so good for me." he praises. "I love the way you tighten around my fingers..."

"Jack, ah..." Mark whines. "I-I want you inside me... Please."

“I am inside you.” 

Mark whines indignantly.

Jack pulls out his fingers. “I’m gonna need you ya tell me what ya want, Merk.” he smirks.

“I want... your cock... please.”

The Irishman grins with satisfaction. "Aw, I thought you'd never ask." 

Mark just continues begging. "Just... please Jack, please! Please fuck me! I can't take this anymore!"

The Irishman rolls his eyes at Mark's needy demands.

Mark doesn't even think of how desperate he sounds right now. He doesn't even care. Jack can tease the hell out of him for it later, but right now all he wants is to be fucked into this couch until he can't move.

Finally, Jack slips off his own underwear, which, Mark notices, has been concealing quite an impressive erection. Jack applies some lube to himself, then lines himself up. "I know I probably don't 'ave ta ask again, but are ya ready, Merk?"

"Oh god... Jack, please!"

"Okay, here it goes." He presses the head of his cock to Mark's hole and slowly pushes in.

The American groans as he feels himself being filled up by Jack's cock.

When he reaches the hilt, Jack stops to let his partner adjust to the feeling.

Mark wraps his legs around Jack's waist. He doesn't wait long before asking him to start moving, and once he does, Mark is in another world. Any previous discomforts are forgotten as Jack slides his slick member in and out of Mark's ass. Mark doesn't think it can get any better, until Jack leans forward, their chests touching now. He goes in deeper, at just the right angle, and finds Mark's prostate again. "Ah! There! Yes... More!" Mark cries.

Jack is happy to oblige. He lets his own pleasured groans mingle with Mark's "You like that, do ya?" he purrs, as he continues rutting into his lover, trying to catch off his prostate as often as he can.

"Yes, Jack! Ah... Jack!" Mark groans. "Ah! It's s-so good, I'm gonna... Ah! Gonna-" He's cut off by a particularly hard thrust, that sends him screaming, scrambling for purchase. He needs something to hold onto, so he digs his nails into Jack's back. He thrusts up uselessly, and feels his cock brushing against Jack's stomach as he releases for the second time that night, between the two of them. His cum is all over himself, and on Jack too. As Jack continues to fuck him, the sticky mess spreads out against their chests. It's a gross feeling, _but also kinda hot_ , Mark thinks.

Mark's muscles are constricting around Jack's length, squeezing him, making every movement more intense for him. That's what pushes the Irishman over the edge. A few thrusts later, Jack is letting go as well, grunting, and lurching forward as he cums in Mark's ass. He rides out the high until it fades away. When he pulls out, his load immediately starts to seep back out of Mark's hole. It's a good thing Jack's couch isn't a dark color.

"Shit..." Mark lowers his legs, and straightens them out. They're stiff and shaky from holding them in the same position for so long. Jack collapses slightly on top of him. He's not heavy, so Mark doesn't mind at all.

They lay together in silence until they're able to speak again. It's only then that they seem to notice the fluids starting to dry between their bodies.

"You're gross." Jack says, with a smirk, nuzzling into Mark's neck.

"Not as gross as you." Mark laughs. Things are silent again until he adds, "But I love you."

"I love you too, ya dumb." Jack kisses him, gentle and soft.

Mark sighs happily at this. "Mmm. Yes, the dumbest." he replies lowly. He barely has enough energy left to wrap his arms back around his lover and rub his back. He finds the scratch marks his nails left and traces over them gently, as he starts to lose consciousness. He distantly thinks that they should have cleaned up a little before actually going to sleep, but the exhaustion is overpowering. They both close their eyes as they feel fatigue washing over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, ew. That's it. The end.


End file.
